


Staying Late and Staying Over

by Soeverlasting



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Fiona wants some late cuddling time with her political science professor, Robin Hill, but she can't stay too long.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Kudos: 19





	Staying Late and Staying Over

Fiona is almost too embarrassed to even show up tonight but she has been having a tough time with finals right now and she really needs someone to blow off steam, with. Like her political science Professor Robin Hill. 

It was a real whirlwind of a first semester. Fiona didn’t plan on falling in love with any of her professors but here she is at one in the morning knocking on the side window of Robin’s house. The front door would have been too obvious

Robin went up to the window and she was wearing her nightie and holding a glass of wine. Her white hair was down a rare sight that Robin enjoyed. The thin fabric hugged all of her curves and Robin got all weak in the knees. Robin couldn’t take her eyes off Robin and stood there slack-jawed. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Robin teased. “I could warm you up.” She winked at Fionna. 

Fionna blushed at the suggestion but rushed on in. “I wanted to see you,” Fiona said. She sat on the couch and took off her coat. “I’ve been having a stressful week.”

“You’re telling me,” Robin sat next to Fiona and pulled her close. “Just bear with it a little longer but little sheep,” Robin said. Robin stroked Fiona’s ear. The pet name came from Fiona’s hair resembling wool. She didn’t mind. “I’ve had to go over so many papers for my classes. It's frustrating that almost no one knows how to construct a clear sentence. Oh, don’t worry about yours. I’ve had a fellow professor look it over.”

Fiona felt the warmth of Robin’s bare skin and she shuddered. Fiona never really had much experience being in a relationship but, she dove headfirst into loving her professor! So wrong on so many levels, yet it felt too good to walk away from. She figured dating her professor would cut her some slack but nope, she had to earn her grade in Robin’s class like everyone else. 

They sat there for a few minutes just enjoying each other’s presence. Fiona nuzzled into Robin’s chest and the professor pulled in closer. It wasn’t easy for her as well. Her career was basically over if anyone found out about them, but Robin put that all aside for now. 

“Fiona?” Robin asked.

“Hmm?” Fiona said. Her eyes got heavy and almost didn’t hear what Robin said. 

“What are your plans after you graduate?”

Fiona turned over and faced up. “I don’t know Robin. Can we not talk about it?” 

“It’s important. You’re in a pivotal part of your life right now and-” Fiona pulled down Robin’s face and their lips met. Fiona let go and left a trail of saliva between them. 

“It’s not like I haven’t thought about my future. It’s that I’ve thought about so much that I lost sight of the days in front of me. When I decided to confess to you, it was the first time I didn’t think ahead. I just went with the moment. Figured you would reject me and I would move on.” Fiona smiled at Robin. “But then you didn’t and I don’t know where this will lead us. And I want to enjoy every second of it.” 

Robin smiled in return. “Look at you, so bold. Far from the meek little girl that walked into my classroom that first day.” Robin took a sip from her wine glass. Fiona tried to grab it but Robin pulled back. “Don’t you have a final tomorrow? Professor Ebi is not someone you should take lightly.”

Fiona puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. “I studied my ass off for that test. Please, I need something to take the edge off.”

Robin looked at her girlfriend and gave a wide smirk in response. “Here, you want some?” Robin took another long sip of wine and held her mouth open. An invitation. Or was it a challenge?

Fiona looked back at Robin. _Does she want me to-no more second-guessing_. Fiona dove into Robin's mouth and drank up the wine. It tasted wonderful coming from Robin’s mouth. Her tongue slides into hers and they dance around each other playfully. Fiona broke away first and caught her breath. 

Robin wiped the saliva off her mouth. Fiona must have really been wound up to get like this. “Wow,” she said.

“Wow,” Fiona echoed. She buried her face in her hands. She never went this far with her before. “Can we just cuddle? I do have a test tomorrow and I just need to relax.”

Robin agreed and the two women held each other and sat on the couch listening to lo-fi music. They agreed to only sit there for twenty minutes before Fiona had to go back to her dorm. 

/-/

**Next Morning**

  
“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Fiona was hysterical and running around the living room looking for her clothes. Somehow, during the night, Fiona stripped down to her underwear. 

Robin looked bemused. “Fiona, just relax.” 

“No, you relax.” Fiona had her coat back on and heading straight back out the side door. “I got to head straight to the testing hall looking like this. I shouldn’t have agreed to twenty more minutes. I’ll call you later. I love you bye.”

Robin looked out the glass door. _She was moving so fast she didn’t realize what she said to me._ She looked over her e-mails on her smartphone. Fiona’s exam with Professor Ebi was postponed due to a scheduling conflict. A bunch of exams got pushed back as well. There were no tests that day.

_I’ll check up on her later._ Robin got dressed for her classes as she considers how to move forward with her girlfriend. 


End file.
